NCIS & Titanic TATE
by NCIState
Summary: I did a crossover of my 2 favourite things in the world Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs had suggested a holiday at the end of the year, because of the hard work the team had been doing. It was obviously not hard enough seeing as he offered the trip in the winter, but still. Tony, Kate and Abby had became very close on the holiday and acted like a family.

Kate wakes up in her cabin due to a loud knock at her door. She looks at the clock '3:00AM'. She mumbles 'For God's Sake' under her breath and opens the door. She sees Abby standing in her white Pjs hugging a teddy with a frightened expression.  
"Kate! Kate!" Abby runs in and hugs her best friend.  
"What is it Abs?" Kate says impatiently.  
"I had a nightmare" Kate slightly grins to herself. She loves it when Abby acts childish.  
"Aww, come sit down" They make their way over to Kate's bed and sit down. "So what was it about?"  
"I dreamt that the ship sank and you and Tony died" She blubbers out beginning to cry. Kate puts her arm around her and pulls her close.  
"Aww Abby, I knew we shouldn't have watched Titanic before going to bed"  
"You think? But that wasn't it" She says looking up at Kate.  
"What else?"  
"Well.. You're gonna hate me for this but.. in my dream Tony had a crush on you and you had a crush on him but you never told each other, and then you both died" Kate looked down to the ground and nervously laughed. But Abby could tell she was hiding something. "What is it?"  
"What's what?" Kate asks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What? Nothings wrong" Abby does a Gibbs and stares at Kate. "Okay fine. I have a crush on Tony, happy?" Abby squeals and sits upright, breaking from their hug.  
"YAY! Oh my god, since when? Do you love him? Shall I ask him if he likes you? Are you gonna tell him? Will -"  
"Abby"  
"Sorry"  
"I don't wanna tell him"  
"Why not? You would be perfect together. Even McGee thinks so"  
"Because I know he doesn't like me in that way" Kate was getting really tired she didn't even know she was telling Abby this.  
"You don't know until you ask him. Anyway I best be getting off to bed. Thanks Kate you really helped" She gave her friend one last hug before going to the cabin door. "Oh and just promise me you'll tell him tomorrow"  
"Fine, I'll tell him. But if he rejects me expect a knock at the door at god knows what time at night"  
"I won't be getting that knock" Abby grins and walks off down the corridor.

--- Morning ---

Kate awakens to another knock at the door. She walks over to her cabin door and opens it.  
"Hey Kate!"  
"Hey Tony. You seem excited"  
"Why wouldn't I be? We're on a ship!" Tony falls slightly to the right. "A bouncy ship"  
"I can see that" Kate grins. "The sea must be rough" Kate almost falls over before Tony catches her.  
"Ha you almost fell" Tony grins at her. Kate gives a cocky grin and pushes Tony.  
"Ha, you did fall"  
"Ouch, thanks for that" Kate reaches out her hand to help him up but the sea has other ideas and she falls directly on top of him. "Are you just in this job to hurt me?" He puts on a fake 'hurt' expression.  
"Obviously not. You know I love you. You're like a big brother. Brothers and sisters fight" She starts to get off him and helps him up.  
"Aww Kate, you think of me as a big brother?" He gives her a bear hug. "Well you're my favourite sister. Now hurry up and get dressed I wanna give you a piggy back to McGee's cabin" Kate raises as eyebrow.  
"Okay.. Wait outside"  
When she was dressed she quietly opens her cabin door and jumps onto Tony's back. He jumps. She puts her hands around his eyes.  
"Guess who" she says.  
"McGee" She elbows him in the shoulder. "Ow, I'm gonna get -"  
"To McGee's we go!" She buts in softly hitting his back.

"Tony where are we going?"  
"McGee's"  
"But McGee's is that way" she says pointing to the right.  
"I wanna take you somewhere first"  
"Okay, do you mind telling me where?"  
"Surprise" Tony finished his final steps before he put Kate down.  
"Tony why are we outs-"  
"Shh, Give me your hand" Tony holds out his hand which Kate accepts. Kate slowly moves closer to him. "Now close your eyes, go on" Kate smiles and does as he asks. He starts guiding her forwards. "Step up, now hold onto the railing. Keep your eyes closed don't peek" He says smiling.  
"I'm not" She adds.  
"Now step up onto the railing" he explains. "Hold on, hold on, keep your eyes closed" She lets out a small unsure laugh. "Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you" she says simply. He takes hold of her arms and guides them up. When they're in the correct place he lets go and puts his hands around her waist.  
"Alright, open your eyes" He whispers in her ear. She gasps.  
"I'm flying, Tony!" After a while he interlocks his fingers with hers. He brings her hands with his around her waist and she looks at him. He closes the space between them with a passionate kiss. She brings her hand around his neck. When they break from the kiss she smiles and asks "By any chance did you get that from Titanic last night?"  
"I don't know, did it work?"  
"Yup"  
"Well then yes, I did" he says with his usual 'DiNozzo grin'. He puts his hands around her waist to help her down when he whispers "I love you" in her ear.  
"I love you too, Tony" he picks her up from the railing meanwhile kissing her and puts her on the deck floor. They break from the kiss and hug like there's no tomorrow. "I've wanted this for so long, Tony"


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrive at McGee's, Kate knocks on the cabin door and hears a "Hold on, I'll be 2 minutes, just getting dressed" from McGee.  
"Okay" Kate shouts before getting twirled around and met by Tony's lips on hers. They break from the kiss and she puts her arms around his waist. They snuggle until McGee comes out. He stands there shocked.  
"What?" Tony asks.  
"Are you two..?"  
"Oh that.. Yeah" Tony grins.  
"Don't tell Gibbs" Kate adds.  
"Does Abby know?"  
"Nope, we'll tell her when we see her" Tony says.  
"Which is now seeing as we're going to her cabin" McGee states.

Kate and Tony walk alongside McGee holding each others hand whilst looking at the art pinned up on the wall when they hear a squeal from behind them.  
"Oh my god! YAY!" Abby screams. Kate and Tony grin as he puts his arm around Kate and pulls her close. "When did you tell him?"  
"I didn't. He told me" Kate admits.  
"Aww!" Abby attacks them both in a gigantic hug.  
"Don't tell Gibbs" Tony squeezes out.

For dinner, Gibbs had invited everyone to his cabin to eat. They were all seated at a round table in the order; Kate, Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs. It was all small talk with the occasional smirk from Abby directed at Tony and Kate. Tony gets bored as usual and grabs his fork from the table and throws it on the floor beside Kate's feet.  
"Dropped my fork" he says before going under the table. He thinks 'time to get Kate back for surprising me by jumping on my back' He starts to softly brush his hand up and down her leg as he places soft kisses on it. She jumps and shouts,  
"Whoa!" Gibbs looks at her weirdly but Abby laughs into her food as she understands what's going on. Tony sits back on his chair with the most innocent expression you could possibly have.  
"Want to share something, Kate?" Gibbs asks.  
"No, Fine. Just got some shivers" She glares at Tony. He just smiles back.  
"Okay then..."

When they finished eating it was about 7:00pm.  
"I'm gonna hit the arcade. Anyone coming?" Abby asks whilst standing and grabbing her bag.  
"I'll come" Kate says.  
"Me too" Tony adds.  
"I'm getting tired I think I'm gonna hit the hay" McGee says.  
"What he really means is, he's scared you're gonna beat him at Air Hockey again" Tony states. McGee just stares and leaves.  
"Coming Gibbs?" Kate asks. Gibbs just stares at her. "Guess not" Kate, Tony and Abby leave through the cabin and head for the arcade. When they had made there way down half the corridor Kate slaps Tony's ass.  
"What was that for?"  
"Feeling me up at the cabin"  
"Oh yea? I'm sorry. How about I feel you up now?"  
"You'll have to catch me first" Kate says before running ahead. Tony runs after her and finally catches her.  
"Caught you" Tony says as he grins. Abby smiles at them realising that their relationship would last a long time.  
"Congratulations! You win a kiss" Kate kisses him and then jumps due to Tony squeezing her ass.  
"I knew I would get to feel you up" Tony grins. Kate smiles back and kisses him again. He sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the arcade. "Gonna beat you Abby!" He shouts. Abby starts running but fails to beat him to the arcade.  
"Unfair! You had a head start!" Abby pouts. Tony puts Kate down and hugs Abby. She soon smiles again.  
"You're really bad at being moody, Abby" Kate admits.  
"Well sorry for being such a happy person" The people in the room stare at her. "What? Just because I'm a Goth doesn't mean I'm not a happy person" The people look away and continue with their games.  
"Fancy a game of Air Hockey Abs?" Tony asks.  
"Sure" Abby replies. Tony puts $1 into the machine and gets into position.  
"1, 2, 3 GO!" Tony shouts as he shoots.

"Score!" Abby shouts.  
"Cheat! I wasn't ready!" Tony pouts.  
"1-0" Abby states. After about 25 seconds Abby has already got 3 points as Tony is on 0.  
"Give me a go" Kate buts in taking the hand piece from Tony. She shoots but Abby just scores again. Tony leans forward and puts his hand on Kate's and the other on her waist. They both shoot.  
"Score!" Kate and Tony chorus as the turn around and hug each other.  
"Lucky shot" Abby pouts. "I still won anyway" She grins.  
"What time is it?" Kate asks.  
"7:30" Abby responds.  
"Best be going to bed, gotta be up at 5:00am tomorrow" Tony says.

When they arrive at Abby's cabin Tony and Kate both give her a gigantic hug.  
"Night. Love you" Kate says.  
"Love you too, Kate" Abby grins as she hugs Kate again. She turns to walk into her cabin when she looks back around. "Oh, and you guys make the perfect couple" She grins whilst walking off into her cabin. Tony and Kate look into each other's eyes and smile as Tony takes Kate's hand in his and leads her to her cabin.  
When they finally get to Kate's cabin Kate turns to face Tony.  
"Well here we are" She says sadly.  
"Yep"  
"Wish I didn't have to leave you" She says looking down.  
"I wish you didn't have to either" He says lifting her head up and kissing her. When they finally pull away from each other Kate asks,  
"Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" A grin suddenly merges onto Tony's face as he nods.  
"Of course" Kate takes his hand and pulls him into her cabin. "What's that smell?" Tony asks.  
"Probably me, I'm gonna have a shower" Tony grins.  
"No, it smells nice" Kate sighs.  
"Tony that's you"

"Thanks for noticing" Tony smiles at her and she smiles back. "Do you mind if I shower with you? I just got the sudden feeling that I'm dirty" Tony laughs.  
"Oh yeah? By any chance did that sudden feeling come on when I said I was going to shower?" Kate smirks.  
"Maybe"  
"Sure you can shower with me" Kate kicks off her shoes and walks into the bathroom. Tony does the same then follows her. Kate puts the shower on to let it heat up then she walks over to Tony. She puts her hands on his chest and begins to kiss him as she unbuttons his shirt. When all the buttons are loose she rubs her hands all over his chest. He pulls back and rips her shirt off over her head.  
"Wow" He states.  
"What?"  
"I never thought I'd be ripping Kate Todd's shirt off, if we hadn't came on this trip you would have slapped me for that" Kate laughs and begins kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

After their shower Kate walks into the bedroom area in her small cabin and starts to dry her hair. Tony follows soon after and sits on the single bed.  
"Gonna be a tight squeeze tonight" He says grinning. She turns to face him with a smile on her face.  
"Just means I'm closer to you" They both grin. "Oh yeah, Abby had a dream about us. We had feelings for each other and never told one another. Apparently we died"  
"Well that's just.. weird" He says pulling a 'confused' face. "Want me to finish that off for you?" He says getting up and taking the hair dryer from Kate's hand.  
"If you would"  
"Sure I will" He begins drying and brushing her hair.

When he finishes he puts down the brush, turns the hair dryer off and looks at Kate in the mirror.  
"You're beautiful you know" He says kissing her cheek. A slight blush creeps up her face. She turns around and hugs Tony. A tear rolls down her cheek and more follow. "Hey, what's wrong?" He says while he places her in front of his face. She looks intently into his eyes.  
"I don't know. I think I love you too much. This doesn't seem real. I mean why would you go for a girl like me?" She says as more tears flow down her face. His face drops. "Kate please, I love you more than anything. I'd die for you" He says as he places a long, passionate kiss on her lips. When they break apart, he gazes into her eyes. "Did that make it seem real?" She smiles and nods.  
"Yes"  
"Good, now lets go to bed" He teases whilst raising his eyebrows. He gets into the the single bed and moves himself towards a side. Kate joins him and he wraps his arms around her and her fluffy pink bathrobe. They soon fall asleep.

---11:40---

Kate and Tony awake to a thud from the Starboard side – which they were on - below them. They both jump.  
"What the hell was that?" Kate asks.  
"Probably nothing. Go back to sleep" They both go back to sleep thinking that the sea was just rough.

---A while later---

Kate and Tony awake again to find someone knocking at their door.  
"I'll get it" Kate groans. She walks up to the door and opens it.  
"Put on a life jacket and get up to the boat deck now!" A man shouts into their room. She closes the door and faces Tony.  
"Must be a drill" She complains as she puts on different clothes.  
"Or maybe not. Remember that noise we heard before? That didn't sound like rough sea to me" He says sitting up. Kate's eyes widen.  
"Better get Gibbs"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Tony walk out of Kate's cabin into the Hallway. They see McGee and Gibbs standing outside of Abby's door.  
"What are you doing?" Kate shouts.  
"Abby's doors jammed shut. It won't open. I've even tried kicking it down" Kate looked at Tony with a worried expression.  
"Give me a go" Tony offers. He walks up to the cabin door and yells "Stand back!" he hears a "I don't think there's much point in that" coming from inside the room. He kicks and kicks at the door but it won't open.  
"Kate go get help" Gibbs commands. Kate runs off up the stairs.

"Hello?" She shouts in the emptiness. Just then the lights turn off. She backs away, into a wall. She hears footsteps. The lights turn back and and she sees a ship worker. He grabs her arm and starts leading her.  
"Oh Miss, you shouldn't be here now" He says.  
"I need your help, there's a woman back here and she is trapped"  
"Yes it's alright miss, no need to panic"  
"I'm not panicking -" "This way miss -" "You're going the wrong way -" "Yes, it's alright -" "Let go off me LISTEN!" She punches him in the face. "To hell with you" He mentions. She runs back to where Gibbs is "No-one, no help, nothing. All on boat deck" She gasps, out of breath. She feels that her feet have gotten wet. She looks down.  
"Crap" Gibbs curses. "We can't go all the way up to the boat deck and back down it'll have flooded by then" Kate looks at the floor as a tear escapes from her eyes and down her cheek. Tony notices and takes her hand and walks her to privacy, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from Gibbs.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks Kate with a soft tone. Kate looks up at him.  
"What if we can't get her out and her room floods?" She says, sobbing. Tony puts his hand on her cheek.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't know" Kate sobs more so Tony embraces her in a passionate hug. Her head is on his chest with his arms around her. She can hear his heartbeat increasing. A tear rolls down his cheek as he thinks of the fate Abby has. He takes Kate, in his arms, back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Water was up to their waists now.

"Gibbs we've got to go" Tony cries.  
"No! Never give up!"  
"Gibbs seriously, there's no hope" Kate adds as water rushes up to her neck. Tony grabs Kate and McGee and pulls then further up the stairs. He puts his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and he looks at him.  
"Come on or you'll die too" Gibbs' eyes were bloodshot with tears running down his face. No-one had ever seen Gibbs like this, they didn't know how to handle it, how to make it better. Gibbs slowly moves away from the door.  
"I'll never forget you Abby" Gibbs shouts and Kate bursts into even more tears.  
"Go! Please, go. It's okay. I love you all with every inch of my heart! I'll be watching over you" Abby half shouts, half cries. Tony drags them all fully up the stairs and starts making his way up on deck.  
"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asks.  
"Crap" Tony curses as he runs back to the stairs. The water had filled the lower deck. Tony walks solemnly back to Kate and McGee. "Keep going" He says with no emotion at all. They both just stare at him. "Go"

---

When they make their way up on deck they notice there's only 1 lifeboat left with only 2 spaces.  
"Go" McGee mentions.  
"What? No" Kate argues.  
"Just go. Abby was my life. There's this thing in my head telling me to kill myself and be with her" Kate just stares as Tony goes over to McGee and hugs him. Kate just stands there staring as Tony grabs her hand and calls,  
"Let's go" He looks at McGee one last time and McGee nods for them to leave. When he is sure Kate and Tony are in the lifeboat, McGee flees into the darkness of the ship.  
"Lower away!" a shipworker calls. Tony stares at Kate's blank face as they begin to descend into the ocean. He places his hand on her smooth cheek.  
"It's gonna be okay now, we'll survive" Kate looks at Tony, her face trembling.  
"Abby's dead. Gibbs' dead. McGee's gonna die" she tries, as tears stream down her cheeks. "That's not okay. What do we do back in DC? I can't work without them. You might survive Tony, but I'm already dead inside" she looks up into the sky. Dark shades of blue with twinkling stars were staring back at her. She counted at least 5 shooting stars. "They say when someone dies you see a shooting star" Tony didn't know what to say, he didn't know if they would be able to get through this. All he could do was place his hand on her thigh and comfort her. He pulls her close as a tear trickles down his face.  
"Please God, let it be a dream" he whispers as he kisses Kate's head.

- - - Morning - - -

Kate awoke with the sun beaming down on her face and Tony sitting beside her. She gave Tony a weak smile and sat up. She was so shocked by last night that she comprehend it. It was like a bad dream that she could barely remember. She really needed some comfort right now, so she got up and snuggled beside Tony. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close. A tear passes freely down his face and he pulls Kate tighter.  
"I love you more than anything" He whispers in her ear. She looks up at him and begins to cry.  
"I love you too. I guess it's just us now"


End file.
